


Cherry Wine

by nonbinaryspock



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Edward is a sneaky lil fairy and Jonathan is a big dumb gay, Fairy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryspock/pseuds/nonbinaryspock
Summary: Jonathan has been warned about the fairies. Don’t dance with them, don’t take anything from them, don’t say ‘thank you’. He knows all the rules and tricks. The loopholes.But all of that goes out the window when Jonathan sees him.





	Cherry Wine

Jonathan has been warned about the fairies. Don’t dance with them, don’t take anything from them, don’t say ‘thank you’. He knows all the rules and tricks. The loopholes.

But all of that goes out the window when Jonathan sees him.

At first, the object of Jonathan’s attention doesn’t pay him any mind. He just dances gleefully, weaving in and out of a circle of toadstools. He and his companions twirl around to music unlike anything Jonathan’s ever heard before. The melody mixes with the sound of laughter, floating pleasantly to his ears. As he listens, Jonathan feels intensely compelled to… join them.

But he holds his ground. He knows better.

And then the boy stops dancing. He comes to a halt in the center of the circle, turning his head to face Jonathan.

Christ, he’s beautiful.

Jonathan braces himself for the repercussions of his impudence. But the fairy looks more confused than anything else, pointed features screwed up into a vague look of apprehension. He says something, something Jonathan can’t quite make out. Beckons for Jonathan to come closer.

Jonathan wants more than anything to go closer. But he doesn’t.

When the fairy realizes his invitation didn’t work, he steps out of the circle, bare feet sinking into dewy grass. He approaches Jonathan, the other fairies beginning to take note of his absence in the circle.

He lifts a finger to tap the tip of Jonathan’s nose. “What is a lovely little thing like you doing here?” he asks softly, his voice honey sweet and eerily smooth.

“I’m not quite lovely,” Jonathan manages, fighting against the lump that has formed in his throat. “Or little.”

“Mm,” the fairy hums. He surveys Jonathan. Trails one finger down his chest. “Would you like to join me?” he offers, toying with one of the buttons on his shirt.

“I shouldn’t.”

“I’d like you to join me.” It’s not a question this time. “Do you dance?”

“No.” It’s a lie. But he knows better than to dance with this… creature. He knows better.

“Then come drink with me,” he suggests, taking Jonathan’s hand into his own and pulling him toward the edge of the clearing. “You haven’t _lived_ till you’ve tried our wine. You won’t want for anything else afterwards.”

His legs move without his permission, carrying him along after this boy. He curses himself for being so weak willed. For being so easily influenced. But in this moment, the only thing he can do is follow.

The fairy produces a small goblet containing a deep purple liquid. He presses it into Jonathan’s hands. “Taste,” he instructs.

“I… I can’t.”

His face falls, soft lips forming a pout. “Please?”

Jonathan stares down at the goblet. Watches the wine swirl within, sparkling in the dappled sunlight. “The wine isn’t what I want,” he murmurs.

His mood shifts quickly and he lets out a tinkling laugh, like a fingernail against glass. “You’re not like the others,” he remarks, taking the goblet back.

“No. I’m not.”

“Well,” he says coyly, “you can have what you want. For a price, of course.”

“Name it.” The words roll off his tongue without resistance.

The fairy thinks for a few moments, gaze raking over Jonathan. After a while, he raises a finger. “This,” he says, jabbing the left side of Jonathan’s chest.

“…What will you do with it?” he asks tentatively.

The boy grins, revealing a row of glistening, pointed teeth. He pushes himself onto his toes, bringing his lips to Jonathan’s ear. “I’m going to devour it,” he whispers, his breath warm against Jonathan’s skin.

Jonathan turns in time to catch the fairy’s face in his hands, kissing him insistently. He feels a small hand come to tangle itself in his hair, pulling them closer together.

“You can take whatever you want from me,” Jonathan mumbles against the fairy’s lips. “Anything.”

“Silly little thing,” he murmurs with a slight smile. “I’ve already taken everything from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of in the shower


End file.
